My Hero is My Husband
by Halco
Summary: Ichigo yang selalu menjadi pahlawan untukku. [Another Drabble for Twenty Six Scene]


Bleach **(c)** Tite Kubo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat bangun pagi terlalu awal akhir pekan ini, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli beberapa barang kebutuhan sehari-hari. Saat aku meninggalkan rumah, langit sangat mendung. Dengan hati dipenuhi harapan agar bisa kembali pulang sebelum hujan turun, aku memutuskan untuk tidak membawa payung.

Setelah sampai di bagian bahan makanan, aku segera membeli barang-barang yang diperlukan. Namun, saat aku melangkah keluar dari supermarket, hujan mulai mengguyur deras. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Ichigo karena hujan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyerah. Saat aku meninggalkan rumah tadi, Ichigo masih tertidur pulas.

"Apa kau sudah bangun?"

"Ada apa?" Ichigo terdengar seolah baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Bisa datang ke supermarket biasa untuk menjemputku? Di sini hujan dan aku tidak membawa payung."

Dia bergumam tentang sifat pelupaku sebelum menutup teleponnya. Saat aku berdiri di pintu masuk supermarket dan menyaksikan hujan yang perlahan berkurang, aku mulai merasakan penyesalan karena telah membangunkannya, seharusnya aku membiarkannya tidur lebih lama.

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat kejadian tertentu yang terjadi pada saat kami duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Demikian pula, hari itu hujan turun. Aku yang lupa membawa payung terpaksa berdiri di pintu masuk sekolah, menunggu hujan berhenti. Selama periode waktu itu, hubunganku dengan Ichigo agak tegang dan canggung, banyak orang sering menggoda Ichigo sebagai 'pacar Kuchiki Rukia'. Karena aku agak tertutup dan pemalu, aku selalu merasa sangat malu dan bingung mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan kapan pun aku diejek.

Aku pun berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghindarinya. Ichigo mungkin merasa bahwa aku menghindarinya juga, dan sedikit demi sedikit berhenti berbicara denganku. Hari itu, saat aku berdiri di bawah atap kompleks sekolah, aku melihatnya dan sekelompok siswa laki-laki lainnya keluar dari gedung ruang klub. Tanpa ragu sedikit pun, aku menundukkan kepalaku dan berpura-pura seolah aku tidak melihatnya.

Ketika anggota klub itu berjalan melewatiku, aku melihat Ichigo berjalan di sisi yang paling dekat dengan tempatku berdiri. Namun, Ichigo tidak menyapaku, juga tidak menunjukkan indikasi memperhatikan keberadaanku. Ketika mereka sudah berjalan agak jauh, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap punggungnya, hatiku dipenuhi dengan rasa sedih dan menyesal. Aku tidak dapat secara akurat menggambarkan perasaan yang aku alami pada saat itu, seolah-olah aku menyimpan harapan bahwa sesuatu yang istimewa akan terjadi saat dia berjalan melewatiku, tapi pada saat bersamaan, aku juga berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Saat aku melihat sosoknya memudar di kejauhan, sosoknya tiba-tiba berhenti.

Ichigo tiba-tiba berbalik dan berlari ke arahku, meletakkan payungnya ke tanganku sebelum berlari di tengah tawa parau teman-temannya itu. Sepanjang seluruh proses, dia tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Menurut ingatanku, Ichigo memang tidak suka banyak bicara selama masa mudanya. Seringkali, ingatanku tentang interaksi kita mirip dengan adegan dari film bisu. Meskipun dia tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, aku selalu bisa merasakan kehadirannya, dia seperti lampu yang tidak akan pernah berhenti menyala, selalu bertanggung jawab untuk menerangi sekitarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo tiba di dekat pintu masuk supermarket dan menekan klakson mobil untuk mengingatkanku akan kedatangannya. Dia kemudian mulai memarkir mobil sekaligus berbicara di telepon genggamnya. Saat aku menatapnya, perasaan melankolis mengalahkanku, dan aku berlari menghampirinya dalam hujan.

Namun, Ichigo dengan panik memberi isyarat agar aku kembali ke tempatku semula, aku dengan patuh kembali ke pintu masuk supermarket tempatku berlindung dari hujan.

Ichigo turun dari mobil, dan mulai berjalan ke arahku dengan sebuah payung. Ketika sampai di hadapanku, dia buru-buru mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon. Aku berpikir bahwa Ichigo akan menguliahiku karena gagal membawa payung saat aku hendak bepergian, dia mengejutkanku dengan bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Aku bisa menemanimu, kan?"

Selama perjalanan pulang, aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menatap Ichigo.

Dia terlihat agak bingung, "Apa yang kau lihat? Aku belum mencuci wajahku."

"Aneh sekali. Dulu, aku biasa berpikir kalau kau hanya tampan saat mengenakan jas. Tapi, sekarang setelah aku melihatmu, meskipun kau belum mencuci muka, tidak menyisir rambutmu, dan tidak mengganti pakaian tidurmu, aku masih merasa kalau kau sangat tampan."

"Suamimu selalu tampan, bagaimana pun caranya berpakaian."

Tiba-tiba, aku berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

Dia tertegun sejenak, "Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ingin memberitahumu."

Aku tahu bahwa ini adalah dunia di mana segala sesuatu cenderung berubah, tapi sejujurnya, seseorang yang berada tepat di sampingku sekarang membiarkanku melihat sekilas keabadian.

 **Note:** Edisi author yang belum bisa move on.


End file.
